Grand Quest : Assassination Party!
by takanashi ageha
Summary: Bosan dimalam hari sendirian? Kayano menemukan solusi yang tepat untuk mengatasi hal itu, dan apakah itu? Yap, party bersama semuanya! (AU)
"Bosaann.."

Kayano menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas meja. Benar-benar, dirinya merasa bosan malam-malam begini, sendirian pula. Membaca? Tidak, tidak, itu tradisi hiburan yang kuno sekali. Tidur? Boleh saja, namun tidur bukanlah solusi yang terbaik. Kayano berputar-putar di atas kursi, mencari-cari ide asyik lainnya yang mungkin bisa menolongnya.

Bulan sabit di atas langit sana memancarkan cahayanya.

" _Party_!"

Tiba-tiba Kayano berdiri sambil menggebrak meja.

" _Party!_ Bukankah itu ide yang sangat bagus?" Kayano memuji dirinya sendiri, sambil berlalu ke lemari pakaiannya.

Penampilannya sangat baik malam ini, dengan satu set _dress_ merah sederhana, Kayano berputar-putar dihadapan cermin, memastikan tidak ada lagi yang kurang.

Oke, senjata andalannya juga sudah siap.

"Saatnya berangkat untuk _grand quest_ yang ditunggu-tunggu!"

* * *

 **Grand Quest : Assassination Party!**

 _Assassination Classroom (c) Yusei Matsui_

 _Warning : Seperti biasa, ampuni kesalahan yang mungkin ada disini._

* * *

 **Kunugi City**

Kayano berjalan melalui jalanan Kunugi City, ditemani dengan lampu-lampu jalan yang gemerlapan indah. Jam segini, tidak sedikit orang yang masih berlalu-lalang, entah mereka yang hanya sekedar menghabiskan waktu bersama teman-temannya, atau yang berencana untuk menjalani _quest_ di luar kota. Kota ini masih terasa asingnya bagi Kayano, mengingat dia masih seorang _rookie_ , alias pendatang baru.

"Ada apa seorang perempuan berkeliaran sendirian malam-malam begini? Apakah kau pendatang baru?" terdengar suara dari belakang punggung, Kayano menoleh. Rupanya asal suara itu adalah dari seorang pemuda rambut merah.

"Kau mau kemana?" perempuan pirang panjang disampingnya ikut bertanya. Kayano kemudian melemparkan senyum yang cerah.

" _Party_!" serunya dengan suara yang cukup lantang.

"Oh! Kebetulan sekali, kami sedang mengerjakan _quest_ juga," balas si merah, "Kau mau ikut bergabung dengan kami? Kami bisa menunjukkan jalannya kalau kau mau. Oh iya, salam kenal! Aku Nakamura Rio, si anak merah ini Akabane Karma, namamu?"

"Kaede. Kayano Kaede,"

"Oke, Kaede! Kita berangkat!" Nakamura mengalungkan tangannya ke pundak Kayano.

* * *

 **The Inn**

"Manami! Aku datang! Aku bawa anak baru, nih!" Nakamura membuka pintu.

"Selamat datang!" perempuan berkacamata itu menyambut dengan senyum yang ramah.

"Ini Okuda Manami, bartender disini!"

"Halo! Kayano Kaede."

"Selamat datang, bersenang-senanglah disini!"

"Yang cantik itu Kanzaki Yukiko, dia yang akan menghibur kita disini!" Nakamura menunjuk seorang perempuan berambut hitam legam yang panjang.

"Hai!"

"Lalu yang katanya cakep tapi pengangguran itu, Maehara Hiroto," tangannya menunjuk lagi ke arah seorang pemuda yang duduk disalah satu meja.

 _"_ Siapa yang kau katai pengangguran, hah? Aku ini _merchant,_ tahu," pemuda itu membalas kesal.

"Oh, ya, duduklah! Kau mau minum apa?" Okuda memberikan selembaran menu di atas meja.

"Kasih dia yang biasa saja, Okuda!" Akabane berteriak dari ujung sana.

"Oke, wasabi satu!"

 _Wasabi? Maksudnya makanan sushi roll atau semacamnya?_

Okuda berjalan ke meja dapur, tangannya sibuk meracik entah makanan atau apalah itu yang namanya wasabi. Oke, cara raciknya memang luar biasa, hanya dengan sentuhan jari dan untaian kata-kata. Dibandingkan _bartender_ , mungkin _alchemist_ atau kata-kata lainnya yang tidak terpikirkan lebih cocok untuknya.

"Silahkan!" gelasnya disajikan dihadapan Kayano.

 _Hm? Gelas?_

 _"_ KARMA! INI MINUMAN?!" Kayano berteriak horror, memastikan sekali lagi kalau ini tidak salah.

"Coba saja diminum dulu."

Tantangan terberat. Dengan tangan gemetar, Kayano mencoba meminumnya.

"Rasanya biasa saja?"

"Memang kan? Itu hanya minuman biasa, kok," seseorang menyahut dari arah sebelah. Rambut biru, kuncir dua.

"Shiota Nagisa," sahutnya, seolah-olah pikiran Kayano langsung terbaca.

"Jangan tertipu oleh penampilannya, Kaede. Orang ini berbahaya, _assassin_ terhebat di tanah Kunugi ini," Nakamura kembali menyahut, tangannya mengacak-ngacak rambut biru itu.

 _Seorang perempuan jadi assassin terhebat? Luar bi–_

 _"_ Ah, Kayano, aku laki-laki."

 _APA?!_

Pintu kembali terbuka setelahnya.

"Maaf aku terlambat! Semuanya sudah berkumpul?" seorang pemuda– kalau mau deskripsi yang sangat tepat, dengan pucuk dirambutnya.

"Isogai! Kau lama sekali!"

Mata emasnya langsung mengarah ke Kayano. "Kau anak barunya ya? Salam kenal, Isogai Yuuma."

"Kayano Kaede, salam kenal juga!"

"Oke, sudah datang semua, kumpul kumpul kumpul!" Nakamura mengetok" meja bundar yang besar, seketika semuanya langsung membentuk lingkaran mengelilingi meja itu.

"Tujuan kita kemana kali ini?"

"Belakangan ini sepertinya banyak orang yang sedang _kesana."_

 _"Kesana_?"

"Kau tidak tahu? Ada _dungeon_ baru yang dibuka dua hari yang lalu, dan kabarnya _reward_ nya sangat besar," Nakamura berbisik,

" _10 miliar gold."_

 _"_ APA?!" seisi ruangan seketika heboh, itu bukan jumlah yang main-main, kalau berhasil, ini benar-benar sangat menguntungkan.

Nakamura menggelar peta diatas meja. " _Dungeon_ ini terdiri dari 5 lantai, masing-masing satu _boss,_ kecuali lantai terakhirnya yang akan ada dua _boss."_

 _"_ Kalau memang _reward_ nya 10 miliar _gold_ , _final boss_ nya seperti apa ya..."

"Entahlah. Ada yang bilang wujudnya hanya seperti manusia biasa, tapi wujud aslinya lipan raksasa, belakangan ada yang bilang juga wujudnya seperti gurita kuning, yah, tapi begitulah, karena baru dibuka, sampai saat ini pun belum ada yang sukses menyelesaikan lantai terakhirnya."

"Lipan? Mengapa menjijikkan sekali, yang membuat tidak ada ide lain apa?"

"...Entahlah."

"Oke! Sepertinya ini tidak terlalu membutuhkan banyak strategi, hajar saja apa yang ada didepan kalian," Isogai menutup rapat. "Sekarang kalian istirahat saja dulu, besok pagi kita berangkat!"

"Oke semua! Yel-yel kita!" Isogai meletakkan tangan di tengah-tengah meja, semua mengikutinya.

" _In the name of assassination..."_

"HANCURKAN LIPAN!"

* * *

Mentari terbit menggantikan bulan, burung-burung berkicauan, pagi hari yang ditunggu akhirnya tiba!

Okuda mengunci _inn._ "Semua sudah siap? Ayo kita berangkat!"

Shiota menepuk pundak Kayano. "Kau siap?"

"Begitulah, gugup sih, tapi aku yakin saja!" Kayano mengayunkan tongkatnya.

"Ah, ternyata kau _sorceress_?"

Kayano mengangguk. "Iya, tapi rasanya aku salah pilih, sampai sekarang sihir yang kukeluarkan masih untung-untungan," dipandangnya tongkat itu dengan wajah tidak senang.

"Santai saja, nanti juga bisa."

"Terimakasih!"

* * *

 **Moonlight Dungeon, 1st Floor**

"Awas, Nakamura!"

"Santai saja!" Nakamura melancarkan serangan, _monster_ dibelakangnya tumbang begitu saja.

"Mana Maehara?"

"Aku disini..." Maehara muncul dari belakang dengan langkah gontai.

Oh, HPnya sudah merah.

Abaikan saja, toh tidak ada yang peduli.

* * *

 **Moonlight Dungeon, 2nd Floor**

"Berhasil, Kayano!" semuanya bersorak ketika _boss_ akhirnya tumbang.

"Untung ada kau tadi! Sepertinya kau mulai bisa menggunakan sihirnya."

"Ehehehe, terimakasih!"

* * *

 **Moonlight Dungeon, 3rd Floor**

"Oh! Ada _treasure_ , nih!" Maehara berlari ke arah kotak kayu yang tergeletak ditengah jalan.

"Lihat, lihat! Disini ada _potion_!" Okuda membuka _treasure chest_ yang lain.

Sementara yang tadi ditemukan Maehara?

"Sial! Rupanya ini tipuan! Hei, tolong aku!" Maehara dikejar-kejar _monster treasure chest._

Dan tidak ada yang sadar pula.

* * *

 **Moonlight Dungeon, 4th Floor**

"Maaf, Maehara! Aku tidak sengaja!" Kanzaki baru saja menabrak Maehara.

Sekarang HPnya sudah 0.

"Sungguh, daritadi aku diabaikan begitu saja sampai kematianku ini," tubuhnya tergeletak lemas begitu saja ditengah-tengah jalan.

* * *

 **Moonlight Dungeon, Final Floor**

"Ah, Maehara mati lagi."

"Apa boleh buat, _monster_ nya semakin sulit, dan semuanya mengejar dia," Akabane berkomentar.

"Hidupkan saja lagi, Kayano?"

Sihir _revive_ itu membangkitkan Maehara kembali.

Namun kebahagiaan itu hanya bersifat sementara saja.

"Siapa yang berani menantangku disini?" terdengar suara dari ujung yang gelap, dari bunyi langkahnya, sepertinya dia berjalan mendekati _party_.

Seorang pemuda berambut jingga, dengan mata _violet_.

" _Mid-boss_!"

Pemuda itu menyeringai, "Tepat sekali," kemudian tangannya terangkat, menyerang salah satu anggota _party_ dari kejauhan.

Tidak usah ditanya lagi siapa yang menjadi korban.

"Ah! Sial kau! Aku baru saja hidup lagi!" Maehara sekali lagi terjatuh.

"Sepertinya sebentar lagi ada yang menghadapi kematian," Akabane membuka suara, dengan provokasinya yang khas.

Semua anggota memasang ancang-ancang.

"Hajar!"

* * *

 **Moonlight Dungeon Final Floor, Way to Final Boss Chamber**

"Hampir saja aku mati tadi," Nakamura menghela napas panjang, pertarungan yang barusan memang bukan pertarungan yang main-main, salah sedikit saja pasti sudah mati.

"Kau hampir mati, lalu aku apa yang mati bahkan sebelum pertarungan dimulai?"

Kayano berdiri menghadap pintu besar menuju _boss chamber_. Aura-aura hitam nan menyeramkan menhiasi tempat itu.

"Saatnya pertarungan yang sesungguhnya," Kayano meletakkan tangan dihadapan pintu.

"Kalian siap?"

Gugup tapi yakin, Kayano membuka pintu besar itu, menunjukkan seorang pria dewasa yang sedang duduk membelakangi diujung sana.

"Oh? Rupanya kalian tadi sudah mengalahkan anakku?" pria itu memutar kursinya, menghadap _party_. Tiba-tiba sebuah bola basket yang tadi terlihat dipegangnya dilempar kearah Isogai, untungnya Isogai sigap.

"Jangan pernah berharap kalian akan mengalahkanku," mata _violet_ nya menatap tajam.

"Oh, jadi lipannya seperti ini," komentar Nakamura, sepertinya ekspekstasinya terlalu tinggi.

 _Final boss_. Sepertinya ini memang tidak mudah untuk mereka.

Untuk yang kali ini, beberapa anggota sudah mati berkali-kali dan dihidupkan kembali. Sungguh, ini bukan sepertinya sulit, tapi memang sulit!

Pria itu melancarkan serangan, namun dibandingkan serangan-serangan sebelumnya, gaya-gayanya sudah tidak biasa lagi.

" _Ultimate attack_!" Isogai panik. Mereka memang tidak tahu menahu soal bagaimana serangan-serangan dari _final boss_ ini.

Ditengah kepanikan itu, tiba-tiba ada sosok yang berlari kencang, kemudian menusuknya begitu saja.

 _Nagisa!_

Pria itu terjatuh, HPnya sudah 0.

Demikianlah, _final boss_ telah dikalahkan, _quest_ ini berhasil! Seluruh anggota bersorak merayakan kemenangannya.

Namun ditengah-tengah kegembiraan itu, ada sesuatu yang ganjal.

"...Mengapa tidak ada pemberitahuan selamatnya?"

"Jangan-jangan ini _bug_?!"

"Yaaah! Gagal deh 10 miliar _gold_ untuk kita!"

Ditengah keributan kekecewaan, saat itu juga sebuah pesan muncul.

 _Selamat, kamu berhasil membuka Secret Chamber! Kalahkan Dark Lord, maka kamu akan berhasil menyelesaikan Grand Quest ini!_

"Apa-apaan ini? Kita harus melawan satu boss lagi?" Maehara mengeluh, "Sudahlah, kita cepat selesaikan saja yang ini, 10 miliar didepan mata!" Tangannya membuka pintu yang muncul seketika setelah pesan itu.

Kosong.

"Kosong? Mana tadi yang katanya _Dark Lord_? Dia gurita kuning itu kan?"

"Sebentar!" Okuda memecahkan keheningan, "Mana Kayano?" mendengar hal itu, semuanya langsung memutar-mutar pandangan, mencari anggota barunya.

"Hehehe, saatnya diriku yang tampil!" terdengar suara dari seberang. Itu...

"KAYANO?!"

Penampilannya sudah berubah, dari yang pakaiannya sederhana ala _rookie_ , sekarang menjadi megah, senjatanya juga berubah, bahkan ada tanduk iblis di kepalanya yang entah muncul darimana.

"Inilah _super party_ yang kalian tunggu-tunggu!" Kayano menjentikkan jarinya, sementara yang lainnya masih berwajah kaget.

 _Confetti_ berhamburan, lalu meja-meja yang tiba-tiba muncul dengan berbagai macam makanan dan minuman yang tersedia.

Dan dari belakang, muncul kembali para _boss_ yang tadinya mereka kalahkan.

"Oke! Tidak ada kaget-kagetan lagi, teman-teman! Kita mulai pestanya!" Kayano berseru riang.

Dalam aturan Kayano, bahkan penjahat dan pahlawan pun harus akrab dan ikut bersenang-senang.

Begitulah, _grand quest_ yang tadinya dikira 10 miliar _gold_ , malah menjadi sebuah pesta yang tidak terduga. Kecewa? Mungkin tidak, lihat saja wajah senang mereka yang menikmati pesta yang tidak terduga ini.

"Nyurufufufu, pudding buatan Kayano-sama memang enak," _suara asing_. Semua, bahkan Kayano sendiripun juga kaget dengan kehadiran tiba-tiba sesosok seperti gurita kuning.

Hening sejenak.

"ITU DIA 10 MILIAR _GOLD_ NYA! HAJAR DIA, CEPAT HAJAR DIA!" Kayano memerintah, sementara semua pihak masing-masing melancarkan serangannya. Namun bagaimana bisa? Karena lawan mereka sekarang adalah makhluk dengan kecepatan 20 Mach.

"Jadi kau si gurita kuning itu?" Akabane membuka suara kembali. "Oke, selamat mati kalau begitu!"

"TIDAAKK! AKU BELUM MAU MATII!" makhluk itu kabur menghindari segala serangan yang ditujukan padanya.

* * *

"Lelahnyaa.." Kayano menjatuhkan diri ke atas kasurnya. Setidaknya impiannya membuat pesta untuk semuanya tercapai. Kayano tersenyum bangga.

"Lain kali aku harus menyamar kembali seperti tadi dan membuat acara yang sama," lampu kamar dimatikan.

 _Lelah setelah kesenangan yang tiada hentinya seperti tadi? Oke, selamat tidur, mimpi indah, semuanya!_

 **End**

* * *

 **Coretan Author :**

 **ASTAGA DAKU IDE ABIS BIKIN INI! Kali ini ke sok idean daku adalah semacam adventure anak-anak kelas E gitu (?) Dan ini idenya daku dapet dari lagunya vocaloid yang PartyxParty #dengerinjugaya #promosi Settingnya disini mungkin semacam MMORPG kali ya... Oh iya, untuk informasi tidak penting saja, kalau kalian menduga-duga siapa boss di floor pertama sampai keempat #manaada, itu anak-anak virtuosos. Dan dua boss terakhir, ya kalian tahu ya #nggakjugasih**

 **SORI MAE SORI GUE BUKANNYA KURANG AJAR SAMA LU, TAPI DISINI KAYANYA ELU YANG PALING COCOK MATI BERKALI-KALI! #digampar**

 **Ya beginilah. Oh, buat kalian yang nungguin Asayukihime #manaada(2), janji bakalan update sekitaran mingdep, duh, daku libur panjang tapi dikasih banyak tugas dulu sih -.-**

 **Ternyata ngedit di hp itu susah ya... ._.**

 **Btw, ini daku ngetik dari batere 100% sampe sekarang 65% #teruskenapa**

 **Ya, sekian untuk coretan yang tidak ada faedahnya ini.**

 **Review dari kalian, sungguh, meskipun kata kalian nyampah tapi itu beneran mendukungku! #seriusiniguegabercanda**

 **Maaf kalau-kalau sepanjang fic ini ada kesalahan atau ketidaknyamanan buat kalian!**

 **Sampai ketemu di kesokidean berikutnya, dan terimakasih kembali!**

 **-t.a**


End file.
